This invention relates to pumps and compressors. More particularly, it relates to reciprocative pumps and compressor in which either a cylinder or a piston reciprocates to provide controlled change of volume for actuating mechanisms with liquid or gaseous fluid instead of solid actuational members.
Previous reciprocative pumps and compressors have employed reciprocation of pistons in cylinders to convey or to compress volumes of either liquid or gaseous fluid. None, however, provide the unique operation of special machinery such as robotics, manufacturing equipment, automation, mechanism control and various actuation devices in a manner taught by this invention. Due apparently to differences of needs for prior technology from requirements for special technological advancements, reciprocation of cylinders or pistons for fluid actuation in a manner taught by this invention is not known or believed to exist previously.